Tryst
by onceiwasaturtle
Summary: This takes place after the end of the first season, but before the beginning of the second. There's one thing I wanted to see happen, and it just might when certain people take a walk in the woods...   Warning: Contains spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or the world, but the story is mine. :-)_**

**_

* * *

_**

It was after they had defeated Rezo's copy that it finally happened. Zelgadis had been dreaming of it for a long time, and Lina's injury in the battle had made him realize that the attraction he felt for her was more than just physical. Somehow, he didn't think she'd go along with it if he just said, "Let's go have a tryst in the woods", so he invented the excuse of going back to the crater where Rezo's lab used to be.

"Come on, Lina. Don't you want to go back to check? Just in case? Maybe something we can used escaped the destruction."

Lina quirked an eyebrow at him. "I dunno, Zel, that place was pretty trashed."

"I know, but it's worth looking. Maybe there's still something there that will help me transform my body back to normal."

"Oh, alright," Lina finally said. "I'll do it, I'll do it. Let's leave the lovebirds and the justice fighters here, though. The last thing we need is to have them along - you know how trouble likes to follow them!"

Zelgadis gave her a disbelieving stare. He was fairly convinced that it was her that trouble followed around. He stopped himself from saying so, though, with the reminder that she'd just agreed to go along with him. Alone. And he hadn't even had to fight her on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or the world, but the story is mine. :-)_**

* * *

They took a shortcut through the forest formed by the Sacred Tree. Lina led the way as usual. Zelgadis reflected that she didn't take second place to anyone; he wasn't sure whether he admired that trait of hers or was exasperated by it. He was so deep in thought, thinking of what he liked about her and how to broach the subject to her, that he didn't notice when she stopped. Instead he ran right into her.

"Ow! Zel," Lina hissed, "watch where you're going!"

Zelgadis blushed a little, especially when he realized what part of himself had run into her first. He hastily backed up. "Oh, sorry. Why did you stop?"

Lina put a hand on her hip. "Zel, what's the real reason you asked me to come out here? And before you say we're just looking for a way to transform you back into a human, let me inform you that you're hard as a rock down there, in more ways than one."

Zelgadis was feeling a little desperate; maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. He calmed himself and managed to say, "Lina, I..." He couldn't get any more out, which made him feel as dumb as the stone his skin was made of.

Lina let him stew for a minute, then moved closer and said, "I always figured you more for the strong and silent type than the easily tongue-tied."

Zelgadis let out the breath he'd been holding and drew Lina into his arms. He rested his cheek on her soft hair, even though he had to bend down a little to do so. "Lina ... I've wanted to ... well, I've wanted to tell you for a very long time now how attracted to you I am. That's why I've been looking so hard for a way to transform my body back to normal. I was looking before we met, but it's been much more important to me recently."

Lina slowly relaxed into Zelgadis's strong arms. "I'm not saying I would mind if you somehow manage to get yourself back to normal, Zel, but I like you the way you are now, too."

"Do you really mean that?"

He had such hope in his voice that Lina had to look up at him. "Of course! I never say anything I don't mean!" (She was willfully forgetting the meal she'd promised to buy Gourry if he beat Zangulus.)

Zelgadis bent down to kiss Lina, as gently as he could so he didn't hurt her. The force of her reaction took Lina by surprise and it was several minutes before they separated. "Zel," Lina gasped, "I wasn't kidding when I said you were hard as a rock down there!"

"I know. I'll be gentle." Zelgadis really didn't think he could stop at this point, so he would have to be.

He kissed her again, which took all logical thought out of both of their minds. Zelgadis was laying Lina down on a bed of moss when he returned to his senses enough to say, "If you don't want to, just tell me. I'll stop."

The expression on his face contained such a mixture of hope and fear that Lina had to laugh. "Oh, Zel, I've wanted this for a long time, too," she said and drew him into herself before she could change her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or the world, but the story is mine. :-)_**

**_

* * *

_**

Some time later, they lay entwined on the bed of moss. As Zelgadis slowly came back to awareness, he realized that he held a trembling Lina in his arms. "Lina! I didn't - I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Lina laughed quietly and stilled her trembling. "No, or at least, I don't think it hurt more than it should have."

It took Zelgadis awhile to realize what she'd meant. "Why didn't you tell me it was your first time?"

Lina cupped a hand around his face. "Zel, I don't think you could have been any more gentle than you were. It's fine. BUT - if you tell anyone else about this, I'll kill you!" She ruined the effect of her words by kissing him gently and falling asleep in his arms.


End file.
